Farmer100 Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- farmer100 runescape account! why Sell Runescape Accounts on farmer100? '' '' There is one site farmer100 for runescape players to sell their runescape accounts freely''. Runescape'' is the top 10 keywords of google.com in 2007. In fact, runescape is not totally free for player, you have to pay $5-7 every month for a member account if you want to play well. The key reason for its popularity is that it can teach much real life skills and experience for kids of 10-16 years old than other online games. And it also offers guides to parents. So most kids can get support from their parents to play runescape. Another important reason is that most third-party websites boost up the popularity for runescape. Those kind of website provide third-party service for runescape players, such as easy runescape money, runescape item, unofficial free runescape guide, runescape powerleveling, runescape quest help and runescape accounts. There is one site farmer100 for runescape players to sell their runescape accounts freely. I know most players have spent much time and real money on it, such as, make member every month need $5-7. So i believe most players want to sell their accounts for real money. Though everyone can register a runescape account for free, everyone spend time and real money on his acccount. So I do not agree that we can not sell our time and real money to others.. To sell runescape accounts is easy and simple on farmer100.com. The guys on farmer100 need your personal information such fixed phone no. to confirm your identity. If you offer more detail information about your rs2 accunts, they pay more fast, but they only using paypal to pay for your runescape accounts. After get your recoveries of your runescape accounts, they have to test your recoveries to see if it works. So If you can not offer more details about your runescape accounts, you’d better offer more detail about yourself, Otherwise, guys on farmer100 wont collect your runescape accounts. I have played runescape for 4 years since 2004, and I had created 13 runescape accounts during those four years. The highest combat level was 136 with 99 magic, 99 runes, 99 strength, 99 attack, 99 defense and 99 woodcutting. The second awesome runescape account was 126 combat lvl. I spent much time on runescape during those years. I bought runescape money and items from few websites, spent a lot of money also, totally over $1000, most of them spent on member subscription. I believe most of you also spent much time and real money on it. Farmer100 offered me much help during those days. If some day you fell that runescape is boring, I strongly suggest you selling your runescape accounts to others. There are two reasons for you to sell your rs accounts: first, you can take back some real money by selling your runescape accounts, in most case, you can get more than your have spent. Second, the buyer will do not need to spend much time and energy on it since he or she can get a awesome runescape accounts easy. The most representative site is farmer100, which is a pioneer of runescape third-party service. Farmer100 offers honest service and lowest price to help players to get more fun from the game. One month ago I have sold my 126lvl runescape accounts to farmer100.com so I get back the real money I had spent. Thanks! 09:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC)09:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC)09:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC)09:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC)